As is known, electronic devices, for example PCs, DVD players, mobile phones, laptops etc., usually comprise a keyboard as an input device. The input device has dimensions and structures particularly arranged to be used by people having no visual problems.
Such input devices of a generic electronic device are not arranged to be used by visually impaired or blind people, because blind people do not have any reference on the keys in order to know which key are going to press. Even keyboards particularly arranged to be used by blinds have the following draw backs: First they need a special keyboard type (depends on Braille techniques, as for an example described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,706,509 B2) as an input device. Second, such keyboards increase the costs of for example a regular PC to be suitable for blind people usage. Also, there are further problems with respect to portability.
Similar problems arise for example with respect to all types of remote control devices that as used herein shall also be considered as input devices.
Further approaches comprise special keyboards with less keys, screen readers as well as speech recognition hardware and software.